


Silence.

by CryArt



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Gloves, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryArt/pseuds/CryArt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is seriously my first fanfic. sooooo if it sucks im so sorry DX</p><p>just gonna put this out there. this does mention finger fuckin an eye alright XD idk why I chose to do that but uh yeah.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Silence.

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously my first fanfic. sooooo if it sucks im so sorry DX
> 
> just gonna put this out there. this does mention finger fuckin an eye alright XD idk why I chose to do that but uh yeah.

  _S_ _ilence._

 _It was so quiet that even dripping sweat could be heard. Pain. My chest, body, all of it ached but the dull pain that seemed to never leave me was where my eye use to be. The eye that a brat took  from me. Adamska Ocelot. Otherwise know as Major Ocelot, a troublesome Russian who doesn't know when to shut up._  

Faint steps outside the door from the room I was being held in was clear as day. Hearing the door creak open and spurs clanking around, I knew that sound. Who the owner was of that annoying sound. A soft amused chuckle came from Adamska, as he inched closer to me. The feeling of the bag over my head being practically ripped off from my head startled me. Squinting and trying to see my surroundings as the light glared in my sight.   

 "Snake.." Ocelot spoke softly. "hows that eye of yours?" he said with a smug tone. "it's your fault for interrupting me and getting shot there in the first place.." he said with a bit of an annoyed tone. I stared down at his feet, down straight to his spurs. Grunting in pain the moment I felt a gloved hand grab my hair and pull my head up. "look at me snake!" Ocelot demanded.     

I felt his other gloved hand touch my cheek as he drew it closer to my ravaged eye. That dull pain grew more noticeable by the second as I could feel fingers prodding deep into my socket. "AHHRG!" I tried to bite back the pain as he slowly thrusted his fingers inside. "can you feel me snake?" he grinned, sliding his fingers out. "Your screams only fuel me.." he chuckled as he grinded up against my thigh.   

  _He was, hard? He's enjoying this?_ "snake.." he said softly. I could feel throbbing in my pants and the uncomfortable tightness of them near my groin. I'm aroused?  The feeling of his hand starting to rub against my crotch only seem to make me even more hard. I groaned as the friction as I grinded myself against his palm. softly moaning.    

 The sudden feeling of lost warmth only made me protest under my breath but not for long as the tugging of my pants and the release of my trapped cock felt the warmth of hot breath against it. "snake.." he said it once again. that name that made my cock throb. he began to slowly stroke dick, licking the head and down the shaft. "ah...ocelot.." thrusting my hips forward slightly practically begging for more.   

 I could feel him slowly slide my cock into his mouth, bobbing his head until he felt comfortable enough to go faster. I sighed softly in pleasure. It's been so long since I felt so indulged. "so good..ocelot" slowly thrust my hips to match his speed. Ocelot released my cock with a popping sound after a while, he stood and started to undress himself.   

 It was a painful agonizing wait as he finally stripped himself from his clothing. "can I trust you to not hurt me if I release you from your bounds?" ocelot cocked his brow as his now nude form stood in front of me holding a pocket knife. "as long as your willing to finish what you started.." I replied, my cock twitching slightly. Ocelot reached up to were the rope was holding me, and cut it. I adjusted and moved my aching shoulders then looked at ocelot.     

I pointed to the convenient table across the room. "Get on the table and spread your legs...I'll prepare you.."  I said with a low aroused tone. My throat still sore but I did my best to ignore it. Watching Ocelot follow the simple order, I followed him to the table kneeling down and watching him spread himself for me, I licked along his shaft and down from his balls to his surprisingly shaved hole. I slicked my fingers with spit after licking his entrance and began to slide them into his hole.     

Earning a soft moan from the young Russian, I pumped my fingers more roughly before feeling him slightly becoming more lose. I slipped them back out slowly, Ocelot almost began to protest before finally feeling something thick prod against his anus. He yelped as I began to enter him slowly, letting him adjust before 1finally thrusting faster.     

"Oh fuck!" ocelot spat out as he reached for my shoulders and began to moan much more obscenely. "a-ah snake!" he breathed. "M-more please oh god more! fuck me harder a-ah!" he dug his nails into my shoulders as I began to thrust deeper. My moves becoming irregular. Animalistic. I grunted as I grabbed his waist and pounded his hole. "fuck! Ocelot.."     

Things became blurry after that. Waking up on the ground next to a cum covered Russian who I held in my arms. feeling slightly more, refreshed. I sighed softly as looked up to the dull ceiling before closing my eyes once more. 

_Silence._

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked this... crappy piece of mess be sure to leave a comment/kudos.
> 
> if you think I should actually make chapters about this or something like this that involves either the pairing of Big Boss/Ocelot or even Raiden/Jetstream Sam then let me know :D
> 
> if you even have advice that would help me be a bit more better at my word choices and such then feel free to comment that too. c:
> 
> Check me out Via~  
> Tumblr: cryart.tumblr.com  
> PicsArt: cryart.picsart.com


End file.
